The Girl at The Piano
by Anon Fishy-chan
Summary: Saaya plays her piano and thinks about how Amu always seemed to be better than her. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!, as it belongs to Peach-Pit. If I did, very bad things would happen. Very, very bad things.

The Girl at The Piano

Saaya Yamabuki pressed her fingers down on the ivory keys of her grand piano. She thought that she was a fairly good pianist. And she actually was. Not many people knew that, she never thought it was worth bragging about. Saaya's parents were always away on business trips, and when they came home, they never asked her about how her life was going. Her butler was very aware of her talent, but today he was out doing errands.

Saaya was alone at home. The music she played echoed across the halls of her large mansion. Saaya knew that nobody cared if you could play the piano. If you couldn't sing, then you were never going to be a famous musician like Utau Hoshina. Saaya was perfectly aware of the fact that she was tone-deaf. She just denied, always trying harder each day to be a better singer. Saaya wasn't sure if that was working. The other thing she always tried to be was like Amu Hinamori.

Saaya detested Amu. Saaya hated that everyone thought that Amu was prettier than her. She hated Amu's rose-coloured hair and golden eyes, which looked amazing compared to Saaya's auburn hair and green eyes.

Saaya hated the fact that Amu was more popular than her, and that Amu never had to try to be popular. Saaya was always the most popular girl in Seiyo Academy before fourth grade. She had to always invite everyone to her parties, make sure to have the best clothes and always have the best grades.

Saaya wasn't as mean then. Probably because she had more friends. But when Amu transfered to the school, all Saaya's friends immediately abandoned her. Like all people, Saaya wanted to get her friends back. She tried to charm them back by attempting to prove that she was better than Amu. Her plan backfired, because now all her peers thought she was a snob.

Saaya hated that Amu had a loving family. Saaya's parents were always away, and she was an only child. Amu had a cute little sister to keep her company. The closest thing to family Saaya had was her butler.

She angrily pounded on the piano, but the music still sounded beautiful. Regardless of how hard she tried, Amu was always better. Amu was in the Joker's Chair in the School Guardians. Amu was always better in school and at well, everything. Amu was the second prettiest girl in the whole class. She still was, even in middle school, only second to Rima Mashiro.

Saaya disliked Rima, but not as much as Amu. Maybe because Rima was the one who caused Amu to be slightly less popular (at least amongst the boys). Or possibly because Rima used the power she got from popularity to get what she wanted, unlike Amu who always seemed slightly embarassed by it.

But Rima was friends with Amu. Anyone who was friends with Amu was not a friend of Saaya's. Not even Kukai Souma or Tadase Hotori, two guys that Saaya had crushes on. It had eventually occured to her in sixth grade that Kukai had no idea who she was and that Tadase loved Amu. Another reason to hate Amu. Amu had stolen that heart of the guy that Saaya liked.

The music Saaya was playing was now at its highest, most vicious fortissimo. It was surprising that windows didn't shatter from its volume. Then, Saaya heard a knock on the door.

Saaya ran to open the door, expecting to see her butler return from his errands. Instead, she saw Amu Hinamori. She didn't want to be rude and slam the door on Amu's face, regardless of how much she felt like it.

"Hello, Yamabuki-san," said Amu cheerfully, "I heard your piano-playing from outside while I was walking past your house, and I saw you through the window. I just wanted to say that it sounded really beautiful. I wish I could play as well as you, Yamabuki-san."

Saaya did something she thought she could never do. Maybe because it was an instinct or a reflex. She could have just wanted to be polite. Or possibly because she was just so happy to finally have Amu praise her. Which was, in a way, a victory over Amu.

Saaya smiled at Amu Hinamori.

"Thank you, Hinamori-san." she replied.

A/N: I heard that Saaya plays piano in the anime, but I have only read the manga. I really liked writing this fic because I play piano, too.


End file.
